Never Say Goodbye
by HellionKyou
Summary: Even though I always smile and wave off all my emotions, so no one knows the truth deep within. The truth is I'd rather be dead then live another day
1. One: Letter

**Never say Goodbye**

**Disclaimer**

**Hellionkyou**

**Just to let you know I am making this a simi tragic story. Just bc someone looks and acts happy doesnt mean they are. This is based hen they are much older.**

**Listening to Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin.**

**One: Letter.**

Hi my name is Maka Alburn, I'm eighteen, and the meister of a death syth. I have several friends, and I'm a straight A student.

Sounds like a good life doesn't it?

Even though I always smile and wave off all my emotions, so no one knows the truth deep within.

The truth is I'd rather be dead then live another day.

It isn't over something silly like you think. It's not because the guy I love has no idea, and it's not because I'm not the srongest, or the prettiest. No, it goes deeper than that.

Several times Ive thought about sliting my wrists, or ODing, just to get out. A few times I have attempted, but I guess I did it wrong. And hiding my wrists just made Soul suspious.

I love you all, and Soul I'll love you even when my heart stops beating...

But until I can manage away to berid myself, this letter will have to wait.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I know its I continue?

I wrote an Xman story simular to this, called Jaded. I'm just in the mood for sadness and misery. Besides you can know someone your whole life and not even know the truth behind the lies.


	2. Two: Thoughts

**Never say Goodbye**

**Disclaimer**

**HellionKyou**

**Song im listein to is Tears of an Angel by RyanDan**

**!**

**Two: Thoughts.**

I'm half weapon, I could easily end it that way.

So many ways, ideas have been popping up, of course hiding everything with a smile, of the innocent girl I use to be.

Looking down at my scared over slit in my wrist, paying no attention to Stein give his lectures, I don't care anymore, why should I.

"Hey Maka." I heard Souls voice faintly. Looking over and covering my wrist back up.

"Can I copy your notes?" He always asks.

I looked down at the blank paper in front of me. "I didn't take any."

I no longer payed attention to the weird looks he began to give me.

I could always get so drunk where I get alcohol posening, but they would find some way to save me.

The bell rang and I was already out the door, avoiding my friends, hearing them in the back ground, ignoring it all.

I felt a hand on my shoulder jerk me back. I looked over to see Soul with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, really I am just...I'm just tired."

"If you think I believe that your stupid."

I glared at him. "Believe what you want, I don't care." And with that I walked home.

Searching through everything to find any drugs to take, an easy death I'll just fall asleep, and never wake up.

Luckily I ran across some pain killers, took a hand ful in my hand and swollowed them with water. I walked in my room and laid on my bed and before I knew it I was out.

I thought that I finally succeeded that I finally got my wish, but the black around me, became light, as I opened my eyes and saw Stein and Soul staring down at me.

Mentally cussing, my cover was blown.

"Why in the hell are you trying to kill yourself?" Soul asked in a panic.

I lied of course. "I'm not, you think I'm that foolish?"

"Lately, yes."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Soul..."I shortly cut off. "Just leave me alone." From then On I knew I was going to be watched like a hawk.

!

Dun Dun Dun


	3. Three: Silence

**Never say Goodbye**

**Disclaimer**

**HellionKyou**

**We all do things we shouldn't, we all get caught. But in the end is it even worth it?**

**Like some of my readers i have been down this road before, but thats probably why im writing it so ppl can see signs of their loved ones and friends and that everyone isnt as happy as you think.**

**!**

**Three: Silence**

Its been a week know, and Soul has kept an eye on me. I have tried telling the others it was just a misunderstanding, but I doubt they believe me. I should of been more careful and thought it out better. I should want to live and die. My heart is here my home, family and friends but thinking about it more just makes me sick inside.

Laying on the couch in one of Souls wife beaters and green short shorts, reading my next book. Even though its fiction they seem so happy even though all the hardship and death. How can people tolerate it.

I use to be able to handle anything, and everything you throw at me...But I grew up seeing in all in a different light. All I have ever done was fight and destroy, I'm like a puppet with Death pulling the strings.

I notice Soul walk into the room and sat beside me. All he could do is just stare, do you know how annoying it is when someone just stares at you, and says nothing?

I look up from my book and give him a weak smile, he knows, so why should I smile?

His eyes were lost and scared. Seeing Soul like that was different, it made my heart ach.

"I hate having to watch you."

"Then don't." Looking back to my book, not reading just listening.

"I have to I don't want you to..."

"I told you all it was a huge misunderstading, why don't you believe me?"

"Because something tells me not to, your my meister, my best friend, how, why would you do something like this?"

I didn't answer at first but the thing that came from my mouth after that was something neither was exspecting.

"It doesn't matter how much you watch me or what you do, you can't and won't stop me."

And then there was silence.

Well? like? what ya think? heheh dont like my cliffies do ya, ok time to get back to children of the corn.


	4. Four: Wait

**Never say Goodbye**

**Disclaimer**

**Hellionkyou**

**Just because we say or do things on impolse doesn't make it right, but we all have to learn from our own mistakes, not the mistakes of others.**

**Four: Wait**

I should serioulsy watch what I say, now not only do I have Soul breathing down my neck every second of every minute, the whole calvery is here. I can't even go to the restroom in peace.

I hate Soul for this, I really do.

Well now I wait. I wait for the time, when they stop watching.

I'm tired of hearing them cry and plead to me.

Damitt I just want to be left alone!

So I sit in my room, and stare out the window, Death the Kid is in here with me, staring out the same window.

"You have everything, why would you want to leave it all behind?"

I didn't answer I just keep staring at the nothingness of the out side.

"Sure your dads a dead beat and your mom is never around but you have us, isnt that enough?"

I stared blankly for a short moment till I looked him in the eyes.

"We all have secrets and we have desires, things that are hidden even from out closest friends, even you Kid."

"Maka thats not exactly what I was asking?"

"It doesn't matter how you word it, it will be the same no matter what. I'm not going to do anything, so why wait, why wait in here with me I'm just a statue."

He sighed. "Because I'm the only one who won't yell, cry, plead or pick a fight with you."

Again with a small silence...

"Do you love him?"

I looked at Kid. "What?"

"Soul, do you love him?"

I looked back to the window. "It doesn't matter any more."

"The hell it doesn't. He loves you, you know. And I just don't mean meister/weapon pairing."

"..."

"Your killing him, by doing this."

What could I say to that, how could I react. I know Kid wouldn't lie to me. Tears began to run down my face.

I fell asleep that night and Kid had left, I knew someone was in my room, I could feel them, and I know it was Soul.

Why now show intrest. It doesn't matter anymore any ways, I already feel dead.

That night I dreamed of the past when I was fourteen and Soul was still rying to become a death syth. And when Soul and black Star fought Kid for the first time, back then we only cared about becoming the strongest the greatest ever, missons, hanging out it was our world. They were my world.

As I began to wake up I over heard Blair and Souls conversation.

"Is Soul gonna stay and watch her all the time?"

"If I have to."

"Blair thinks that you should tell her you love her, ya know before it is to late."

"Shut up, Like hell I'm gonna let her die." He growled

"Blair is only saying."

I opened my eyes when they stopped talking.

"If your going to have a conversation have it some where else I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry." Soul sounded so sad and tired.

"Go to bed?"

"No."

I scooted over. "Then sleep here, that way you can watch me."

He blushed and nodded crawling into my bed, his eyes didn't close until mine did. So as for now I'll just have to wait.

2

So how do ya want her to die?...or attempt?


	5. Five: Cuts

**Never say Goodbye**

**Disclaimer**

**HellionKyou**

**Even if the world hates you, and you think you have nothing left doesnt mean you should end it all. Be happy smile go crazy, but don't do what so many have already done. RIP To our lost worriors **

**Five: Cuts**

Another week has passed, they seem to be backing off of me, letting me slip through their fingers.

Soul won't allow me around any sharp objects and he stole all my razors for shaving, what a pain an electric razor is. But what he doesn't know if I have my own collection of sharp things, like I said before I'm half weapon, something he can't take from me.

As the hot water poured down my back, one of my blades appeard. Careful not to make a bloody mess, I cut three lines on my arm, the blood dripped down and flushed away down the drain of the shower. Releasing the built up emotions that I held inside.

I didn't feel the pain of the sharp metal that sliced through my deliate flesh. It felt good, realxing my body I now had more time to think with each cut on the other arm. As the indorfence's released. My blade took it's place with in my flesh as I shut off the running water and made sure there was no blood, or any traces of my acts. wrapping a towel around my body, and wrapping each arm. When I got dressed I wore a tank top my pink hoodie and some jeans.

walkng into the living room, I only saw Blair.

"Where's Soul?"

"Blair is unsure, but he said to keep an eye on you."

"Oh." I was about to turn around and walk off when...

"Blairs not stupid, Blair is a cat you know."

"So..."

"Blair can smell your blood, why is Maka hurting herself?"

"Stop the third person."

"You don't denie or try to hide?"

"If I smile and act innocent would Blair believe me?"

Blair sighed. "I won't tell on you." The Blair turned into a cat and walked off.

Normally Blair has a huge mouth, what was so different about this time. Oh who cares. I went to lay down.

Please Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, and Kid. Just give up on me.

It's already to late...or soon will be...

I know they are short but I think im getting my point across. If you like X-men read Jaded. Simular to this story but also you read it, tell me on here its been to long and I'll forget to check on that paticular story. Thank you, and I'm not done with this yet...I hope you keep reading. link to Jaded  s/2882857/1/Jaded


	6. Six: Here

**Never say Goodbye**

**Disclaimer**

**HellionKyou**

**Apparently my ch6 didn get saved so i have to do it all over again it wont e the same but here we go.**

**1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111**

**Six: Here**

A week ent by and, Blair did indeed keep her mouth shutt, and I know it was killing her not to tell the others.

My cuts began to get deeper and harder to hide, as the blood began to seep from the cloths I had wrapped around my arms.

I exit my room, wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans, when Soul appears out of no where and throws me down on the couch and straddles me, he lifts up my sleeves and rips away the cloths.

Seeing the deep gashes in my arm.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Get off of me!"

"No. Your killing me, it hurts when you do these things."

I stayed quiet. It wasn't his life, but it's not like I could tell him that.

"At least when I'm gone you get a new partner."

"I don't want anyone, just you." He finally got up off me, and sat don beside my feet, I got up and ran to my room.

I'm gone to so many but for now I'm here.


	7. Seven: Never say Goodbye

**Never say Goodbye**

**Discliamer**

**HellionKyou**

**In the end, we hope for a new begining. And not everything has a happy ending. Never say Goodbye, you never know if you'll see that person again.**

**song i listened to is "The last dance" Within Temptation youtube it for this chapter/story oh how it fits.**

**!**

**Seven: Never say Goodbye.**

Of course I had enough I was done, I decided to sneak out my window, and escape. Walking through death city, making sure I wasn't being followed.

I walked until I reached a hill covered in flowers, I laid down and stared up at the stars. Such beauty light years away, something I couldn't touch. The sky was dark blue and the mood was happy and full, as if it was smiling down at me.

I knew this would be it, the end of everything, the end of my time. For the first time I was calm and collected. My thoughts in order, and no distractions. The cool breez blew across my body as I just watched the beauty.

(Normal pov)

Soul ran out of his room wearing only boxers, he snagged a shirt as Blair was on his tail.

"Why didn't you watch her!?" He shouted at the cat woman.

"I'm not her fucking babysitter."

He ran outside dialing up a number while hopping on his bike.

"What it's too late for phone calls." Groaned a sleepy Kid.

"Shut up, Maka's gone, I don't know where but I'm gonna go look, I need your help."

"I'm on it." Kid hung up the phone and got beelzebub(sorry if spelled wrong)

Soul raced around Death city and Maka was no where in sight, as a bad feeling washed over him, if he didn't find her, if he didn't..she'd be...be... he couldn't even think it, or say it. His heart beating faster and faster. Hopeing Kid got to her before she was gone.

(Maka)

The blade slid out of my flesh as I placed it on my skin, pushing it into my flesh, and sliding down both wrists. As the blood flowed out of me, I could feel everything begin to get dark as my body went weak. I smiled, still staring up at the stars.

(Normal)

No luck, he stopped dead, as he saw Blair appear out of know where with a note in her hand.

"What?"

"This is what I found in Maka's room."

The note she wrote that was saying goodbye and that she loved Soul. (Its the letter from the first chapter)

He started his bike again as Blair hopped on. Now he knew he had to find her.

(Maka)

I could feel the feeling of fading, and my heart slowing down, a tear went down my cheek as my eyes finally closed.

(Normal)

Kid stepped unto the grass where Maka Lie, he checked for a pulse, there was barely any, picking her up bridal style, he rushed to Stein, as fast as her skateboard could fly. Not even bothering to call Soul.

Reaching his destination moments later, she was nearly gone as her flesh began to get cold.

Laying her down on a bed and contacting his friends, he awaited in the hall as Stein began his work

Hours later

Stein Allowed Soul in the room.

"Well?"

No expression. "I got an IV and blood, but her body is too weak, now is the time, to say goodbye.

Leaning over the bed, Maka's eyes were bearly open.

"Maka?"

"I'm sorry."

"I love you Maka." He leaned and kissed her lips.

"Love...you too." Her eyes finally closed. And her heart finally stopped.

Soul cried for his lost love, hugging her dead body.

The funeral was just and everyone cried, some more than others.

"For the reason Maka Alburn decided to leave us, I'll never know." Lord Death began. But Soul didn't stay listen, as he walked away from his lovers grave.

:I love you all, and Soul I'll love you even when my heart stops beating...:

Never say Goodbye.


End file.
